


mine, yours

by doiehere



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doiehere/pseuds/doiehere
Summary: The story on how did Renjun and Jeno's relationship escalates from strangers to friend to best friend to something more or how Renjun will always be Jeno's and Jeno will always be Renjun's, no matter what.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	mine, yours

1st Year  
It's the start of the school year in SM High, being a foreign student made Renjun stand out, students wanted to be his friend, wanted him to be in the IT group eventually his _"shine"_ died down when Renjun didn't try to reciprocate their so called friendship and invites for hang out. Renjun likes being alone, with an earphone, an illegal phone (because they aren't allowed to use phone during school hours) and a notebook, trying to learn Maroon 5 new song, Misery by just hearing it, a challenge given by his guitar teacher. Renjun was known as the quite Chinese kid, often seen alone, sitting down with a notebook, always writing and doing nothing else. 

"All you have to do is say hi, Nana" Renjun heard someone whispered, it was lunch time, getting his water bottle, he chose to go towards the emergency exit and write guitar tabs than going to the canteen to waste his money with their bland foods. "But what if he hates me" The other said, Renjun heard the sadness lacing his voice. The other grumbles under his breath, clearly annoyed with the other one, Renjun guesses that he rolled his eyes at his friend. Renjun just shakes his head, smiling to himself, writing the half of the tabs for the song. "Hey kid" Someone whispered at his ear, making Renjun jumped from his seat. "What the fuck" He curses, pulling his earphones from his ears. "Oh! He can talk!" The boy shouted, Lee Donghyuck is his name, he's one of Renjun's classmate, the joker of the class, always loud and laughing. "Nana, come here! He can talk!" Donghyuck shouted at someone, eyes trained at Renjun with his megawatt smile (his classmates said that not Renjun), Renjun flinching at the voice bouncing off the walls of the emergency exit. Renjun looked at the corner and someone perked from there, pink hair, Na Jaemin, SM High's resident heartthrob. Jaemin timidly walked towards Renjun, Renjun just raised an eyebrow towards the ever so confident heartthrob. "Hi" Jaemin squeaked towards him. Renjun just nodded, watching the two bickers silently like he wasn't there at all. "Uhm, hate to sound rude but what do you want?" Renjun asked, halting the two's conversation. The two coughs before straightening themselves sporting big smiles that creep the hell out of Renjun. "From today onwards-" Jaemin started, before looking at Donghyuck, giving each other knowing smiles. _"Oh, that can't be good"_ Renjun thought to himself as he backs away from the two who is moving forward to him. "-you're going to be our friend!" Donghyuck finishes. "What-" Renjun said, confused but before he could utter any other words, Donghyuck took his hand to climb down from the emergency exit towards the school garden. "We shouldn't be here" Renjun whispered, so much from keeping low profile, two popular persona kidnapped him and now they are in the school garden which is forbidden unless you’re a teacher or one of the caretakers, yes good job at keeping low profile Renjun. "That's okay! No one will find out" Jaemin assured him with his healing smile (again not Renjun's word). They reached a small clearing, with a cherry blossom tree at the center, which Renjun didn't know his school had. "This is our spot since elementary school" Donghyuck says, pulling Renjun down to sit. Renjun watched at Jaemin opened a bag, which was magically there, pulling out 2 lunch boxes and 2 bottles which contains an orange juice, and a strawberry juice maybe, any way Jaemin opened the box and Renjun's mouth waters. The contains of the box are so delicious looking and pretty. "My Jaehyun hyung did this!" Jaemin proudly said, taking a slice of tuna kimbap from the box before feeding Renjun with it. In minutes the boxes are empty, Jaemin pulling another bag, how can someone pull bags out of nowhere, which contains a small container with slice fruits inside. "So, why are you always alone?" Donghyuck asked, making himself comfortable as he munches on an apple slice, looking for Renjun for answers. "Don't ask him that!" Jaemin exclaimed, swatting Donghyuck's thigh. "Oww! That hurt!" Donghyuck winced, massaging his thigh, before lunging at Jaemin to struggle the pink boy. Renjun looked at the two and giggles, clearly amused because he sees how close the two are. "It's okay" Renjun said nonchalantly, pulling Donghyuck away from Jaemin, before they injured themselves. "I prefer to be alone" Renjun continues, biting into his strawberry. "Why?" Jaemin asked, pulling a grape from the container. "I don't know, I just like it" Renjun said, shrugging his shoulder, not wanting to tell his sad life. 

In a course of a month, Renjun acquired two puppies, namely Donghyuck and Jaemin. The two were true to their words of being his friend which is good and bad at the same time. You see, Jaemin and Donghyuck is not just any ordinary students, they are part of the IT group, the popular ones, since they are in elementary and middle school. Jaemin and Donghyuck have been best friend since the kindergarten, they are always two never three but two, it was unusual for them to took a liking to Renjun but when Renjun asked them about it Donghyuck answered him with _“You are not one of them”_ to which Renjun didn’t understand. The attention that he acquired when he was the new student came back, 10x larger this time because of his new friends. Jaemin and Donghyuck are oblivious at the attention Renjun was getting but to Renjun, it is getting under his skin especially students who looked at him for minutes to no end as he passes by through the hallway. From the time his driver, Mr. Yang, dropped him off in front of the school gates, students’ eyes are on him immediately especially in his year who watches from the window on the 4th floor where the 1st year high school students resides. Renjun loves his friends especially when they include him to everything, never feeling left out. Renjun chose to ignore the stares and the whispers as Donghyuck was running towards him with a big smile with Jaemin in tow, tackling him into a huge hug. "I miss you Junnie!" Donghyuck said, hugging the life out of him. "I just saw you last Friday" Renjun laughs, patting Donghyuck's head. Jaemin pry Donghyuck off him to hug him, screaming my turn. "But still, it was 2 days of not seeing your cute face" Jaemin says, pinching his cheeks. Renjun just rolled his eyes but a fond smile found his lips.

August rolled in; the amount of schoolwork piled up leaving him exhausted to the bones. Luckily, Donghyuck and Jaemin was there for him, to check him up especially once they knew his condition, being alone in Korea without anyone to rely on and Renjun was thankful for that. Friday, Renjun was sporting a huge headache, he was almost late for school, didn't eat breakfast, left his guitar back home while he have his guitar strings and pedals, what an idiot so yeah his head is splitting into two, it didn't help his headache when some of the boys are messing around with an electric guitar they borrowed from the other class, strumming the untuned guitar to some song while the girls was hyping the screeching sound. Tired of the constant screeching of the guitar, "The guitar is untuned, stop being an all-knowing prick" Renjun sneered towards one of the boys strumming the guitar at the back. The class was bewildered, even Jaemin and Donghyuck who was halfway inside the room with food in their hands. Renjun rolled his eyes before sitting down setting his head down, his head is aching so bad. Jaemin and Donghyuck approached him with some sandwiches and water. Donghyuck urging Renjun to eat something in order take some medicine. But before Renjun could say something, "What do you know, you loner" The boy said to him. Jaemin snapped his head towards the boy, glaring and said. "He knows more than you" The boy didn't back down but walked towards them unplugging the guitar from the amplifier. "Here, go on then if you know more than me" The boy challenges, Jay, is his name, handing the guitar to Renjun. Renjun sighs, getting a small moomin bag from his bag pack, getting a turquoise guitar ring pick and a red pedal, getting up and plugging the electric guitar back at the amplifier. Jaemin and Donghyuck sporting smug and proud grins knowing what he can do, he felt happy knowing his friends have his back. It was funny really when they first came over at Renjun’s condominium, Donghyuck can’t stop screaming and squealing when Renjun invited them for a hang out a day after Jaemin’s birthday to celebrate Jaemin’s birthday, just the three of them. Jaemin requested a song for Renjun to play and man, Jaemin cried. Renjun sat down, putting his right leg over the other one before setting the guitar on his thigh to test, running the pick through every string to know which string he have to tune. After a few seconds, a distort sound came in as Renjun strummed and Paramore's That's What You Get filled the room with Renjun's quite singing. Renjun was in the middle of playing when a knock on the door disturbs the class, but he didn't look up as he reached the bridge part, gathering a few students from the other class too. Once he heard his name, Renjun looked up and saw Mr. Yang, holding his guitar case, he stopped playing before handing the guitar back at his stunned classmate. "I tuned it, you can play it now" He said, before getting his red pedal back and walking towards Mr. Yang to get his guitar. "Thank you for this hyung" Renjun said, bowing a little at Mr. Yang. "No worries, I left your amplifier in Chanyeol's care across the street" Mr. Yang said before bowing down and eventually left. Throughout the day, Renjun ignore the stares and whispers about him, but that doesn't mean he didn't notice that one stare directly at him, observing eyes boring into his head. After school, Renjun sling his guitar case on his back, waiting for Jaemin to packed up. Donghyuck was nowhere to be found because of his drama club. Speaking of club, Renjun held a petition to start a music/guitar club knowing his school doesn't have one, not because the school couldn't afford it, they can afford everything alright, but no one wants to facilitate the said club. "Did the admin approved your music/guitar club petition?" Jaemin asked, walking side by side with Renjun. Renjun just sighs, the admin told him to find a teacher who wants to facilitate the club in 2 weeks if he doesn't have one, they won't approve his petition. "Not yet, I have to find a teacher willing to facilitate the club which, I don't know who will" He said. Jaemin just patted his shoulder before waving him goodbye for his swimming club. Renjun walked out of the school, crossing the street to go to his guitar class. "Hey hyung" Renjun greeted, putting his shoes down, seeing Chanyeol wiping the counter. "Hey Injun, your amplifier is there" Chanyeol said, pointing at the small locker the class have. Renjun immediately plug his guitar on, his earphones in blasting Maroon 5's Misery. Renjun was halfway through the song when some of his classmates came in, greeting him with a nod. Chanyeol starts the class as the last student came in. "You're staying?" Chanyeol asked, gesturing at Renjun setting up at the other room. "Yeah hyung" Renjun said, strumming a song. "Okay, just don't forget to lock up." "Huh? You're not going to stay?" Renjun questions. "No, I've got a date with Baekhyun" Chanyeol answered, putting the keys up the drawer. "Baekhyun? As in Mr. Byun Baekhyun, the Biology teacher?" Renjun asked bewildered. "Do you know him?" Chanyeol asked confusedly. "Yes, he's my homeroom teacher" Renjun said. "Wow" Chanyeol exclaimed. "Yeah, What a small world" Renjun mumbles. Before Chanyeol could walk out, Renjun called him out. "Hyung!" Renjun called when Chanyeol was halfway through the main door. "Yes?" "Can I ask you for a favor?" Renjun shyly asks. "Yeah, sure what it is?" Chanyeol replied.

Monday morning, Mr. Byun handed a paper to Renjun with a wink. Renjun smiles seeing the big red seal on the paper. At lunch, Renjun pulled Donghyuck and Jaemin to check the room for music/guitar club being the last room in the 3rd floor near the emergency exit from the left wing. "This is so creepy" Donghyuck said helping Renjun to push the sliding door open with a grunt. Jaemin let out a cough when some dust got out. "So, this is it?" Jaemin asked, walking inside. The room is relatively small and dark and smelly and scary with spider webs hanging at the corners of the ceiling, no light bulbs, broken chairs on a small hill pile at the back and the board oh god, there's no board at all. Renjun looked around, opening the windows to let some light in. Renjun toss a broom to Donghyuck and some rugs to Jaemin. The three of them tried to clean the room for an hour with some help of the school janitors but mostly them. After school, Renjun check the room again, listing the things he needed to buy and what to request to the admin like a board, he really need a board and light bulbs for the light and a fan, maybe three.

Wednesday, Renjun got Mr. Yang's help to carry and bring the paints and other things he needed to the third floor. He brought his art materials, brushes and paints and some small tables too since the admin said it will take a week for the tables and chairs to arrive that he requested so he need to improvise. At lunch, Renjun with the help of Donghyuck, Jaemin had swimming practice, paints the whole room white. When school is over, Renjun came back and began to sketch the wall on the back for some design, to give the room some life. Thursday morning, Renjun put up a flyer to those who doesn't have any clubs yet and wants to try music/guitar club. After school, Renjun began to paint with Jaemin's help this time, Donghyuck's has emergency drama club meeting. By Friday, the room is semi ready, all he needed is the instruments which the admin said will come next month. The bell rings indicating club time, Renjun quickly packed his bag after saying goodbye to Donghyuck and Jaemin, Renjun immediately walk towards the music/guitar club room. Mr. Byun was waiting for him there, admiring the painting at the back wall, the painting is the cherry blossom tree in the school garden. "Did you do this?" Mr. Byun asked. "Yes sir" Renjun answered, tuning two acoustic guitar that he brought from home. After a few minutes or half an hour a few higher years came in, wandering if they are in the right place. Renjun welcomed them with a warm smile, presenting them a piece of paper for attendance. After a few minutes some students from his year came in, noticing a boy with a white hair carrying a guitar case. Renjun cleared his throat, earning the attention of his club members. Introducing Mr. Byun as the music/guitar club teacher which the higher years doubts because they knew that Mr. Byun don't know how to play the guitar or any instruments. "Hey, hey. I'm just going to look after you troublesome kids" Mr. Byun tease, earning a laugh from the higher years. "He's the one who's going to teach you" Mr. Byun pointed at him. The classroom stills, just looking at him. "He's one of Chanyeol's students" Mr. Byun continues seeing the confusion of the students, before going down from the small podium. One of the higher years, whistles, clearly amazed that he is Chanyeol's student which is odd to Renjun.

At the first club meeting, Renjun taught his club members about guitars and what letters corresponding the strings and what the sound representing each string. It was the 4th club meeting when Renjun began to notice one of his club members that is always sitting at the back, not saying anything it's not bad but he never approached Renjun to ask questions like how the other club members does or heard his voice. Thursday, the first years have a free period from 11 am - 2 pm, the first-year teachers and the rest of the first-year class officers has been summoned by the admin for a meeting to talked about the school's Intramurals. Renjun was left alone because both Jaemin and Donghyuck are class officers, can you imagine Donghyuck being one of the class officers, Renjun laughed so hard he fell on the floor when Donghyuck won the voting. The students were left to their own devices, Renjun decided to go to the club room, he still hasn't perfected Maroon 5's Misery, plugging his guitar and putting the sound to the lowest volume for him not to disturb the higher years having classes in the 3rd floor. Renjun let himself drown as his pick connected with the first string. Everything is fine, just him and his guitar and maybe the white-haired boy that was sitting in the corner that he didn't noticed before and now Renjun's dancing to Maroon 5's Misery like an idiot, yeah everything is fine.

Somewhere around the bridge, Renjun made a mistake making a screeching sound from his guitar. Renjun groans, pulling his earphones off, he really needed to learn that part. Sighing, Renjun just strummed, playing Maroon 5's This Love, as he turned around almost dropping his guitar down eliciting a distort sound too ugly to hear. "How-I-What" Renjun blubbers. "What are you doing here?" Renjun asked, swinging his guitar to his back. "Watching" The boy said, finally Renjun heard his voice and it's heavenly, No Renjun, focus, okay. "When did you get here?" Renjun asked, standing awkwardly at the small podium. "Me? I've been here the whole time" The boy said, leaning back, sporting a knowing smile. Renjun groans, hiding his face on his hands. "You saw that?" Renjun asked, voice muffled from his hands, peeking through his fingers. The boy nod at his question. Great, someone saw how an idiot as a dancer Renjun is. Renjun was contemplating his life decisions when the said boy, stood in front of him startling the hell out of him. "Maybe you need to work on your hips more" The boy said with a smile. Renjun wish the floor could shallow him whole right now. Oh god, he's so embarrassing. "I'm Jeno by the way. Lee Jeno" The boy, Jeno, introduced. "Huang Renjun" Renjun whispered. "So, you're Chanyeol hyung's student?" Jeno asked to which Renjun just nodded his head. "Wow, I've never met one of Chanyeol hyung's students" Jeno said, face awed looking at Renjun. Renjun began fidgeting under Jeno's stare that when the door opened, startling him, making him stumble forward. Luckily, oh luckily Jeno was there to save him. Renjun didn't just blushed, he also became the center of Donghyuck's nonstop teasing for the day.

"So, what's with you and Lee Jeno?" Donghyuck asked the next day, face too close to his liking, making his eyebrows wave, can humans even do that. Renjun scowls, shoving Donghyuck's face away from his kimbap, oh bless Jaemin's brother. "Do you like him?" Jaemin asked, big eyes imploring him. "No. I don't even know him" Renjun said, stealing a radish cube from Jaemin's paper plate. "Hey!" Jaemin shouted, shielding his plate from Renjun's hands. "Oh really? But you two are feeling each other yesterday" Donghyuck said, sporting a sly look. "Feeling each other?!" Jaemin choked out on his kimchi. "Oh god Nana! Are you okay?!" Donghyuck gush around, patting Jaemin's back while Renjun scurries to open a water bottle. "We're not feeling each other. He just saved me from falling" Renjun said, popping the last omelet slice into his mouth. It was the 6th club meeting, when Renjun decided to teach his members how to tune a guitar and how to play the most basic song he knew, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. But because the guitars that he requested to the admin is still not given, he borrowed Chanyeol's guitars from the older's shop besides the small music school, which the older gratefully lend the old ones but still Renjun is grateful. Renjun began to teach his members one on one on tuning, given that they are just 11 members, the last member was Jeno. "But this is tuned?" Renjun asked confusedly, looking at Jeno's guitar. Jeno just nodded his head to which Renjun just shrug his shoulder but then he has a hunch. "Okay everyone, this is the tabs for the song. Try to play it on your own. I will roam around to check everyone's doing. Okay?" Renjun said, smiling gently at his members. The music/guitar club members began to learn the children song with Renjun correcting their fingers or their strumming. When Renjun got to Jeno, Jeno is playing the song perfectly. "You knew how to play, why did you join the club?" Renjun asked, looking down at Jeno. "Heard the president is a baby" Jeno said, making Renjun flushed. "I'm not a baby" Renjun huffs, glaring angrily at Jeno, yes not a baby, sure he heard students call him that especially the higher years because it is unusual for a club to have a first-year president hence the nickname. Jeno laughs, making his eyes crescent moon, wow Renjun have a crush, no Renjun focus. "But seriously why?" Renjun asked. "To avoid soccer practice" Jeno said, looking at Renjun, which is true and because Renjun is a baby, but you didn't hear any of that from Jeno. Renjun just rolled his eyes, before going to the other members, ignoring the way Jeno's eyes followed him around.

"Can I eat with you guys?" Jeno asked, standing besides Renjun. Renjun looked back at Jeno, curse the rain, now they couldn't go to the school garden. Donghyuck and Jaemin nodded their heads, making Jeno sit besides Renjun. Now, that's a sight, the whole cafeteria is silent watching the table. Renjun also learned that Jeno is close with Donghyuck and Jaemin and with other kids too that Renjun didn’t meet yet as Jaemin like to say. "Jeno! My man! How are you?!" Donghyuck asked, giving Jeno a hi five. "Good, got to watch the play last week Hyuck. Definitely the best" Jeno said. "Of course, I'm simply the best" Donghyuck said, putting his hands above his head to look like a crown. "Yeah, yeah. Move over" Someone said, before sitting down besides Donghyuck. "What are you doing here Markiepoo?" Donghyuck asked, crossing his hands over his chest. "Why? Can't eat with my friends now?" The guy, Markiepoo, said. Renjun was silently eating just watching how the new guy was bickering with Donghyuck. "That's Lee Minhyung, you can call him Mark. He's a sophomore" Jeno whispered beside him. "Oh" Renjun said, probably the question was written on his face. "And he's with the soccer team" Jeno added. "You!" Mark shouted, to which Renjun flinched besides Jeno. "Me?" Jeno asked pointing at himself. "Yes! You! You've been ditching soccer practice because of that baby president you've been talking about!" Mark exclaimed. "Baby president?" Jaemin asked, brows meeting in the middle of his forehead, looking at Jeno confusingly. "That's him, the mabi" Jeno said, gesturing towards Renjun. "Me?" Renjun questions. "Oh, that's the baby president" Mark said, face coming into realization. "Yeah, he's a baby alright" Mark said towards Jeno. "Told you so" Jeno said.

November rolled in, and Jeno, well Jeno- "Mabi!" "Stop calling me that!" Renjun whined towards Jeno, punching Jeno's arm. "Why, it's cute" Jeno said, rubbing his arm. "Come on" Renjun took Jeno's hand on him. "Where are we going?" Jeno asked, intertwining their fingers together "Nana has a competition right now. Come on, why are you so slow" Renjun states, pulling Jeno towards the swimming pool. "Okay, okay, be careful mabi" Jeno said, shaking his head, letting Renjun pull him. "Go Nana!" Donghyuck shouted from besides Renjun. "Jaemin!" Renjun exclaimed, putting his hands up when Jaemin resurfaced. "That's our best friend!" Donghyuck shouted, with Renjun hollering besides him. Jeno and Mark both winced from the shouting. "Nana!" Renjun and Donghyuck both shouted, tackling Jaemin into a group hug. "You did amazing!" Renjun exclaimed, shaking Jaemin's shoulder. "We're getting ice cream! It's Mark's hyung treat!" Donghyuck shouted, pulling Renjun and Jaemin while Mark checked his wallet if he has enough money. "What's this mabi?" Jeno asked, dusting his fingers off from the breadcrumbs. "It's tickets, for the music festival in Ilsan" Renjun said, sitting beside Jeno. "But this is just 4?" Donghyuck said, handing everyone's tickets. "Where's yours?" Jaemin asked, putting his ticket in his wallet. "Oh, I'm playing for the festival" Renjun casually said, picking a fishcake off Jeno's plate. "What? Really?!" Mark exclaimed. "Yeah, I've been doing it for 2 years" Renjun said, shrugging his shoulder nonchalantly. "Besides is for the good cause" He added, swatting Donghyuck's hand from his chocolate coated strawberry. "Not fair" Donghyuck grumbles, looking at the strawberry. 

"Why can't you just stay here?" Jaemin cries, clinging to Renjun's side. "Don't go Junnie" Donghyuck wails, hugging Renjun's arm. Renjun just rolled his eyes, his friends can be dramatic sometimes. "You guys, I'm just going to see my parents besides I'll be back after New Year" Renjun said, trying to pull away. "No, Junnie don't go" Jaemin said, shaking his head while Donghyuck just tighten his hold on him by wrapping his left leg around Renjun. "A little help?" Renjun said, looking at Mark and Jeno. Mark and Jeno just looked at each other sighing. "I've got Hyuck" Mark said, "And I'll get Jaemin" Jeno said. Renjun successfully boarded the plane, it will be his first time to see his parents again after a few months. As he landed in China, his phone is bombarded with messages from Jaemin and Donghyuck, asking if he landed yet and if he can come back home now. Renjun's friends are cute, but annoying. "Why did you accepted Jeno's call and not ours?!" Donghyuck shouted through the phone that Renjun failed to get his phone away from his ear, he's deaf now. "Junnie, come home. We're so bored" Jaemin said, whining through the phone. "I just landed 2 hours ago" "But still" Jaemin grumbles, Renjun can clearly see the infamous Nana pout. Renjun spent his winter break with his family, seeing his parents made him happy. He also met his cousins and his grandparents after such a long time. All throughout his break, the one who constantly messages him except for Jaemin and Donghyuck was Jeno, sometimes Jeno insisted on video calling. They spent hours just talking with each other, that Renjun accepted the nickname Jeno gave him. "What's the meaning of mabi?" Renjun questions in one of their video calls. "My baby" Jeno answered, laughing at the way Renjun's cheeks flushed red. "You- you're still hang up with that baby president, are you?" Renjun said, glaring at Jeno to which the other just laughs, saying Renjun looked like a kitten. "You're so cute" Jeno said, smiling fondly at Renjun to which Renjun just said shut up.

"What me to pick you up mabi?" "Tomorrow?" Renjun asked, balancing his phone with his shoulder. "Yeah, I don't have any soccer practice tomorrow" Jeno replied, Renjun can hear Jeno's panting, he must had finished his morning run. "Yeah, sure" "How about Donghyuck and Jaemin?" "Hyuck is in Jeju and Nana is in Japan so I don't think they can pick me up" Renjun said, locking his suitcase. Renjun heard someone shouted at Jeno, guessing it was Mark with the way the younger grumbles about practice. "Hey mabi, I got to go" Jeno said after. Renjun just hums. "See you tomorrow, be careful" "You too" Renjun replied before the call ended. "I was gone for a few weeks and you grew?" Renjun grumbles, measuring his height with Jeno's. Renjun's head was just align with Jeno's jaw but before he boarded the plane to China, he swears his height is somewhere above Jeno's ear. "This is so unfair" Renjun sulks, crossing his arms as Jeno pull him into a hug. "Stop laughing" Renjun huffs, pinching Jeno's side to which Jeno just laugh louder. "Miss you mabi" Jeno murmurs, planting his face on top of Renjun's head, arms tightening around Renjun. "Me too" Renjun said, hugging Jeno back as much. 

"Isn't this too big for me?" Renjun asked Donghyuck who was laying on his bed. "Huh?" Donghyuck said, not paying attention to Renjun. "It is too big" Renjun whispered to himself, tucking the jersey inside his white pants and folding the sleeves. "Is that Jeno's jersey?" Jaemin asked, popping his head in the room. "Yeah, he got a game later and asked me to wear it" Renjun said, taking a picture to send to Jeno with a message _"too big :("_ to which Renjun got a reply of _"too cute ;)"_ from Jeno. "This flirt" Renjun chuckles, shaking his head at Jeno's reply. "Jeno yah!" Donghyuck shouted, waving the placard they did at Renjun's place. Jeno jogged to where they were standing with Mark in tow. "Why does he have a placard and I don't?" Mark asked, frown etching his face. At the same moment, Jaemin pulled a placard from the side _"Go Markiepoo!"_ it says. "I did it myself" Donghyuck said, proud grin on his face. Mark just rolled his eyes before he pulled a whining Jeno away from Renjun. "What's with the long face Junnie?" Donghyuck asked, seeing the pout on Renjun's face. "I don't have my books" Renjun groans, stomping his feet like a kid. "Just get them?" Donghyuck suggested. "I can't" "Why not?" Donghyuck questions. "There is something in my locker" Renjun said, pulling his hair in frustration. "Oh wow, that is a lot" Donghyuck whistles, looking at the chocolate filled locker, they can't even see the end of the locker. "Hyuckie! Junnie!" Jaemin shouted in a distance carrying a couple of plastic bags. "What's that?" Renjun asked looking at the plastic on Jaemin's hands. "Oh, this are chocolates from my locker" Jaemin said enthusiastically, opening each plastic bag for Renjun and Donghyuck to look on. "Why do you guys receive chocolates and I don't?" Donghyuck whines, rummaging through the plastic bags. Jaemin sighs, rolling his eyes. "Duh, you announced you don't want chocolates but flowers instead" Jaemin said, gesturing Donghyuck's locker a few meters away from them. "Oh, right I did say that" Donghyuck mumbles, before walking towards his locker to take the flowers. Jaemin trudged behind Donghyuck to look what kind of flowers Donghyuck received. "Wow, that's a lot of chocolates" "Please, take them all" Renjun said, without bothering to looked back. "That's yours mabi, I can't just take them all." "But-" Renjun said, his lower lip jotting down, oh how Jeno can't resist that. Sighing, Jeno walked towards Jaemin and asked for a plastic bag, that kid have everything. "Here, let just put everything here okay?" Jeno suggest, making Renjun hold the plastic bag as Jeno took the chocolates one by one from Renjun's locker. "Look, look. Someone's confessing to Jeno again" Renjun heard as he passes by, looking where the others were looking, Jeno was there and some girl, a beautiful girl handing Jeno a letter, Jeno was smiling before shaking his head making the girl sad. He must have rejected her, Renjun thoughts. Renjun's eyes widen when Jeno looked at him, crescent eyes looking directly at him, he can't help but smiles too as Jeno bowed towards the girl and walked towards him. "Hey mabi" Jeno greets. "Hi" Renjun squeaks, before walking towards the school garden with Jeno besides him. They saw their friends sitting under the cherry blossom tree, the tree is now sporting its pink flowers. It looked like a painting, Renjun couldn't help but stopped and admire his friends, saving the scene in front him in his mind to paint later. "Mabi, come on" Jeno called to him softly, his hand in front of Renjun to take, and he did. That's how their February end.

"Junnie! It's your birth month!" Donghyuck exclaimed, jumping up and down around Renjun. "I'm getting older" Renjun said, shivering a little, he's one step on being an adult and that is scary. "We're going to celebrate it Korean Style!" Donghyuck squeals as Renjun opens his locker to get his books when a white envelope fell in front of his feet. "Oho, a love letter" Donghyuck said, looking over Renjun's shoulder. Renjun just giggles recognizing the small drawing on the top left corner, a moomin with a dot beisde his right eye. Opening the envelope, Renjun pulled out a letter and a coupon, _"Day-23, mabi likes tea especially jasmine tea and anything with a strawberry"_ The letter said complete with Jeno's signature at the bottom wishing him a good morning. Renjun looked at the coupon and realized that it was a handmade coupon that states _"One jasmine tea and a strawberry shortcake for mabi"_ with an end note _"Please appreciate my calligraphy skills, I'm not good as you :("_ making Renjun laugh while walking into the room. After school, Jeno took Renjun to a cafe near the school, using the handmade coupon Renjun got his jasmine tea and strawberry shortcake the coupon had promised him. For the second day, Renjun received another letter and a sunflower; _"Day-22, sunflower and lily is mabi's favorite flowers, I can't find any lily :("_ accompanied with Jeno's signature. _"Day-21, i found a lily!!"_ with a bouquet of white lilies inside of Renjun's locker. "He's really committed on this huh" Jaemin said, taking a picture with the flowers. _"Day-20, letting mabi borrow my most precious and ultra-soft hoodie for the day : >"_ Renjun end up wearing Jeno's white hoodie, drowning like a baby, the whole day. "Oh, another one" Donghyuck said, snatching the letter out of Renjun's locker before Renjun could get it. "Give it back Hyuck" Renjun sternly said, hands struggling to get the letter back. After kneeing Donghyuck where the sun shines the most, Renjun got his letter back. _"Day-19, 你好可爱"_ Donghyuck grumbles besides him, scrunching his nose. "What's the meaning of that?" Donghyuck asked, brows meeting in the middle of his forehead. "Nothing" Renjun said. "It's not nothing, if you are smiling like that!" Donghyuck exclaimed, shaking Renjun's shoulder. _"Day-18, going to hug mabi whenever I see him today because i miss him :("_ Saturday class, was something Renjun doesn't look forward to but then maybe he changed his mind. Renjun spend getting a hug from Jeno whenever he saw the other at the hallways, by lunch Renjun acquired a koala bear. _"Day-17, going to stick to mabi all day"_ At Sunday, Renjun woke up to having Jeno early in the morning, perks of giving spare keys to your friends. They spent cope up, watching and eating all day, sometime around 3pm Jaemin and Donghyuck made a surprise visit with a very unamused Mark in tow with groceries in his hands. Jaemin cooked them dinner before they eventually had to go home for school tomorrow morning. Jeno reluctantly said his goodbye to Renjun because he had to go home. The following days was very eventful for Renjun, and it was all thanks to Jeno. Jeno made sure to leave letters and small gifts every day in his locker. Renjun got a moomin keychain that hangs on his bag, he also gets a fox plushy with a note of _"mabi looks like a fox"_ and a new sketchbook. It was 3 days before his birthday and 5 days before the school ends. Renjun received another letter and a gift, a succulent. _"Day-2, i ran out of gifts to give :(("_ Renjun laughed, carrying the succulent with him to class. "Oh, a succulent this time" Jaemin said, admiring the rose like cactus. _"Day-1, you'll do great mabi :)"_ no gifts this time just Jeno's encouraging words. The sun began to set as Renjun packed his guitar back, waving goodbye to his classmates and to his teacher, Chanyeol. The spring breeze welcomes him once he steps outside the building, he will be 13 tomorrow. His parents already transferred (a large amount of) money to his account to let him buy things he wishes to buy and to celebrate his birthday tomorrow also wishing him a happy birthday. Although it made Renjun a bit sad because it will be his first time celebrating without his parents but knowing his friends' "surprise" (Jaemin's a big mouth) made him smile. "Oh, Jeno? What are you doing here?" Renjun asked, picking his shoes as Jeno walked towards him and took his guitar case. "I've come to get you" Jeno said, pulling Renjun up after he tied his shoes on. "Walked with me?" Jeno asked, bringing his hand up for Renjun to take. They are walking side by side, soft orange hue cast over them as the sun sets over the horizon and the streetlights began to flicker on one by one giving a silent vibe but calming effect around them. Jeno took Renjun to eat dinner, talking what will Renjun do tomorrow. Renjun just shrug his shoulders and said he will just wait for Jaemin and Donghyuck's surprise, to which Jeno questions how he knew about the surprise. "Simple. Na Jaemin" Renjun smirks, making Jeno laugh. Jeno walked him home, swinging their hands as they walk. It was already 8 in the evening when they reached Renjun's building, its pouring. "Come in" Renjun said, opening the door to let Jeno in. Renjun let Jeno borrowed some clothes, though they a bit small on Jeno, to change his drenched clothes. They spent watching movies and eating snacks all night. Renjun fell asleep besides Jeno, curling to the younger's side for some warmth, sometime around midnight, Renjun felt a feather like feeling on his forehead and "Happy Birthday mabi"

The school year ended, before April starts Renjun is already back in China for summer vacation making Jaemin and Donghyuck sad especially him. "I'm sorry" Renjun whispered again for the nth time, making Jeno chuckle from the other side of the screen. "I told you, it's okay and you can't help it since it's the only time you can spend with your parents" He said, his eyes turning into crescent moons. But it only made Renjun feel bad, remembering what Jeno did for his birthday. "I'm just bummed out because I will miss your birthday" Renjun murmurs, loud enough for Jeno to hear. Jeno fondly smiles at him, shuffling to get a comfortable position. "Hey mabi, look at me" Jeno states, a soft smile adoring his face, Jeno has something on his eyes that Renjun failed to see because he's busy sulking. Renjun moved his eyes to look at Jeno, his lips still turned upside down. "It's okay, really, besides I get to see you every day" Jeno said, pointing at Renjun. Renjun sighs, a small smile crept on his face. Jeno's birthday came, Renjun decided to send a long ass message to Jeno and bought a gift that he will give once he goes back to Korea. Summer vacation ends, Renjun was back in Korea 2 weeks before school starts to enroll to become a sophomore. Jaemin and Donghyuck was sad because they are not in the same class again with Renjun, with Jeno sulking with them to which Renjun just laugh saying they will still see each other every breaks and lunch time. It was a good year for Renjun and maybe the following year will be too if he has Jaemin, Donghyuck, Mark and Jeno especially his guitar.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/najisung25?s=9)


End file.
